My Brother's Best Friend
by KogaxAyame's cub
Summary: Serena is a college student living with her older brother, Will, to escape their family. Life has been fun and good so far, but what happens when Will invites Darien, Serena's archenemy and a huge playing party boy, to stay with them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon, really.

Author Note: Inspiration struck me; sorry guys!

-0-0-0-'s mean time jumps!

* * *

My Brother's Best Friend

Chapter One

* * *

"Serena, you'll never guess who's coming to visit us." My older brother, by two years, called out to me while he styled his spiked hair in the large mirror of the large penthouse that we were sharing. It took up an entire floor of the hotel but it was a temporary home. Sure, we were using our parents' money but only to keep us away from our parents.

The penthouse was beyond gorgeous and high-tech. It had large bedrooms and open closets that I could sleep in I loved it so much. It was the only apartment in New York City that would actually fit almost all of my clothes. It was huge! I was going to college, to fulfill an elementary school education dream, while Will had already finished his automotive school and was working for a garage not far away. Since it was the beginning of September, school had started not long ago.

I was a proud twenty-one year old while Will was twenty-three. For my birthday, my brother was sweet enough to drag my drunk ass home and shove bread in my mouth, no matter how much I protested, along with pumping water into me to prevent alcohol poisoning. Ah, the sweet things brothers will do for you….

"Paul Walker, Paul Walker, pleeeeaseee let it be Paul Walker!" I mumbled to myself as I crossed my fingers. Hell, we didn't know Paul Walker but it would have been nice to have him coming over for a visit. If he wasn't available I would have settled for Johnny Depp, Matt Damon, or Gavin Rossdale. I had a list of other men but my interest lay only in their younger selves.

Will smiled and crossed his muscular arms over his fit chest as he leaned against the doorway of the bathroom. "It's not Paul Walker, Serena. I can't hear you but I see your fingers crossed and I have a feeling he's on your mind. It's somebody we've actually seen before, somebody we've been really close to in the past."

"Elmo?" I questioned, not thinking of how stupid I sounded. Elmo was the first thing that came to my mind. We had an obsession with him as a child and every single fish that we got, no matter how many times Mom replaced the dead, and they were always named Dorothy. To be quite honest, we almost hurt the Elmo man when we went to Disneyland last year. I saw him first, though.

"No," Will sighed but then got off track, "Shit, did you feed Dorothy yet today?"

I walked over to our little fish tank and curiously tapped on the tank, sending a frantic fish flying every which-way. A big smile crossed my face. "Yay for me! Dorothy isn't floatin' belly-up!" I cheered. "Although pathetic looking, she's still alive! She's aliveeeee!"

"And this is the girl who wants a puppy?" Will raised an eyebrow but seemed relieved about the health of our fish. I raised it's little food bottle and tapped some flakes into it, watching intently as it scurried to the surface to gobble up the flimsy looking slips. "Well, since you gave up trying to figure out who it is, which really isn't your fault since you have an extremely low attention span, I'll just tell you. Darien Shields is coming over."

My face twisted in disgust. Darien and I never got along. We fought like cats and dogs. I was day and he was night. At our own times we're okay but put us together and the stupid nighttime makes an eclipse because it can't stand the sun having any attention. Plus he was a huge playboy, somebody you couldn't trust relationship-wise. He was… just plain wrong.

"Be nice." Will deepened his tone as he looked at me with stone eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows together and pouted. I didn't want that nasty creature in my house but he was best friends with Will, and this was half Will's house too so I really didn't have a choice. I wasn't going to be nice, I wasn't going to be mean. I just wasn't going to bother with him in general.

"Darien is just a horrible person, Will. He uses and loses girls and he doesn't care. He'll make out with one and be making out with another girl the next second. Who wants to be with somebody like that? He probably has a tone of STD's!" I sneered. "That playing party boy is nothing but trouble and even you have to agree with me on that."

"Darien has had a notorious reputation in the past but I think he's straightened himself out now. His last party made him have a run-in with the law and he's been in boot camp. He's finally out and has no place to go since he doesn't want to return to his old life and pick up those bad habits again." Will explained. "He might have changed; we should give him a chance."

"I'll think about it!" I called out to Will as he stood up and went to answer the door, which somebody had knocked on a couple times. I hoped it was my new boots. I had ordered them a week ago and it was killing me not to have them. They were suede and sexy and went up to my knee. They'd look perfect in the right outfit (and I had plenty of clothes!).

"Well you better think fast, Bunny." Will responded.

"Why?" I questioned. I wished I hadn't.

"Because Darien's here."

"Will, do not let him in because –" I started, about to state the fact that I wasn't dressed properly. But Will opened the door and let Darien in as I stood right in front of the door, although a distance away, in black Tapout bootie shorts that scrunched up with strings on either side and had Tapout written in silver foil on the back. Along with that I was in nothing but a skimpy sports bra, since I had been practicing my Tae Bo exercise tapes.

"Billy!" Darien acknowledged as he wrapped Will in a bear hug and squeezed him tightly, while lifting him off the ground. I rolled my eyes at the 'bro-mance'. Without wasting a second, Will was placed back down and Darien has his eyes scanning over my form. An evil smirk came over his face. "Serena, why you look like something out a magazine! Maybe you should keep it Seventeen rated instead of Playboy next time though."

My mouth fell open. I was ninety-nine percent sure that my jaw was laying on the floor and that my eyes had expanded to the size of dinner plates while practically popping out of their sockets. Did Darien always have to be a complete dick to me? My eyes blazed with anger and, at that moment, I realized I needed to get away. "I'm going to get a shower and go for some ice cream. Keep your rude and uncalled for friend away from me Will."

-0-0-0-0-

I sat in the park in my short shorts and lavender camisole, which was trimmed in lace. I had my bleached blonde hair tugged up into a high ponytail on top of my head and my tongue swirled around the vanilla ice cream cone that I possessed in my hand. A masculine voice spoke up. "Well, don't you look lonely?" I sent the man a glare and turned to look away from him. He slid up next to me on the bench. "Hey, I didn't mean to scare you away earlier."

"Scare me away? You couldn't scare me if you tried, I just didn't want to be anywhere need you and your ridiculous remarks. Go victimize somebody else Darien, we're not kids anymore." I snapped. I felt him lean over close to me, his tall 6'2 frame inches taller than me even sitting next to my 5'6 height.

"I know we're not kids anymore. Kids don't look like we do Serena." He whispered sexily into my ear. "I've never seen a more incredible body in my entire life. Who ever would have guessed you would have a body like that?"

I pulled myself away and stood up to get away from him. "You're a disgusting creep Darien, and you need to leave me alone. I'm sure Will wouldn't like it if he knew you were flirting with his baby sister. Friend or not, he'd be ready to give you a beat down especially since you mentioned about my body. Nice, isn't it? All the other guys appreciate it, too."

"So you finally lost it, huh?" Darien questioned with an amused look in his eyes. "At twenty-one, I'd say it's about damn time. You've always been a late bloomer with everything though. Intelligence, puberty, beauty, sex… at least you're finally catching up with the rest of us!"

"Hey Darien, I have a good suggestion. How about you do something useful with your time, like leaving me alone? I'm sure you could sit alone in bed with only you and your hand and daydream and think of ways to have sex with yourself. Masturbation is key for men who can't get any after all, right?" I asked innocently.

"If I wanted, I could get more than enough thank you." Darien spoke as he slid up against me so that my ample breasts were pressed against his muscular chest. "I don't even have to try and I can have five different girls with their legs wide open and waiting. I'm not that interested in hoe-bags though, I'm looking for a challenge. A person often gets tired of the sluts and whores that flock just because I'm good looking."

"Get over yourself you egotistical pig." I retorted. "You think the women you met are lousy? You should have seen some of the guys that tried to get with me! I'd have everything from pick-up lines to random kissing to even this comment that is so unbelievable I don't know if I can say it with a straight face, although I appreciate him telling me."

"What was it?" Darien asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"He said 'I put a pill in your drink, I hope you don't mind and will still drink with me. It's a date rape drug but you don't have to drink it if you're not comfortable with it'." I repeated, just like the intelligent man had told me as he nervously fidgeted with his hands. I flashed back from the memory. "It wasn't even a date or anything, not really, we were getting together to discuss creating a study group, like a tutoring thing, for struggling students."

"Will didn't kick his ass?" Darien asked, something different in his eyes.

"No, he could barely stop laughing." I shrugged.

"It was still a date-rape drug and he was still using it on you to try to get you into bed with him!" Darien growled.

"Slow down killer, I'm Will's baby sister, not yours, and I can protect myself just fine thank you. I'm training with various martial arts tapes and people. I'm becoming quite the efficient fighter these days so don't try anything smooth." I warned.

"Whatever you say," Darien seemed to go back to his cocky ways and calm down. His eyes changed moods again and he leaned over to whisper in my ear as he patted my ass twice with the last word he spoke, "Tapout."

"Fuck face!"I growled as I slammed the bone of my palm against his jaw, sending his neck jerking up. He let out a string of curses as he stumbled back and grabbed his jaw. He was stunned by my reaction; I was shocked by his expansive vocabulary that was strictly centered around profanity. The one thing I could say about Darien was that he never ceased to amaze me so far and, I had a feeling, he wouldn't in my lifetime.

"What the hell, Serena?" Darien asked.

"Don't touch me, you jerk!" I shot back with fierce eyes.

His angered expression dropped to this lop-sided grin, which soon turned into a smirk. His voice came out sexy and smooth. "You look so sexy when you're mad. Mm, what I'd kill to have you look at me like that while you're on top of me riding my –"

"Darien!" I barked. "I will hit you… again."

"If looks could kill…" he whispered.

"If looks could kill you would have been dead over ten years ago and I would also probably be considered the most wanted serial killer in the world." I said, truthfully. Just as I finished there was a loud crack from the sky and a light rain came down. I sighed as my perfect, sunny day was now ruined by thunder and rain (which was freezing cold and just so happened to be picking up by the second). "Fuck my life."

"I actually drove here so I can drive you back." Darien offered. I looked skeptically at him. He did have a ride, and I didn't since I walked, yet I didn't want to leave with him. If he'd make moves on me in public, there was no telling what he might do behind closed doors of his vehicle. The thought of Darien being in control, now that was scary!

"No that's okay, I like the rain." I said quickly.

"You're crazy if you think I'm leaving you here!" he laughed sarcastically, like I was crazy. I crossed my arms and stood my ground as I scoped out the vicinity for any familiar faces that I could catch a ride with. Everybody had scurried away into vehicles or buildings pretty much by now though. I wasn't about to stop looking though.

I felt strong arms scoop me up and throw me over one broad shoulder. I was dumbfounded as I found my face bouncing into Darien's back. Did he seriously just put me in a fireman's carry? Before I knew it, I was placed into a leather car seat and the door was shut, while Darien hopped in the only side. I just looked at him, my mouth wide open.

I felt like my brother and God just made this horrible deal to work against me. Will always said that Darien and I would be good together, since I'd be somebody who would put up a fight and make him listen; he believed I was the one person to put Darien in his place. Although he was right, I didn't want to spend a lifetime dedicated to the idiotic jerk beside me when five minutes felt like a lifetime too long.

And, yet, Darien was gorgeous. His midnight black bangs were sweeping into those midnight blue eyes. He had naturally tanned skin and he was just too incredible to be true. His build was perfect, with broad shoulders and a lean waist. Washboard abs and huge muscular arms made it that much better to look at. It was obvious that he had put a lot of hard work and dedication into his figure to create a form that amazing. He looked great before but boot camp had apparently made him into a Sex God.

"Like what you see?" Darien didn't even take his eyes off the road. Smug bastard.

"If by that you mean you leaving an area, then yes. I hope next time I'll be watching from my window while you leave Will and I's apartment." I retorted bitterly.

"I feel the love." Darien mumbled sarcastically with a smile plastered on his crafted face. He had nice cheek bones and a sexily cut face, with a squared jaw that gave him that athletic bad-boy appearance. And, c'mon, who doesn't want an athletic bad-boy? I felt like I was sitting beside Danny Zukco from the movie Grease (the man John Travolta acted out; and damn did he look good in those tight shirts as he danced with those bright blue eyes…). "So Serena, who are you seeing these days?"

"Paul Walker." I shrugged.

"No shit!" his eyes got big as he looked over towards me. "Seriously?"

"Yes sir, every night in my dreams." I sighed and leaned my head against the window. "It doesn't matter though; I'll have him some day. He's too perfect for me to never get a hold of. He's like this angel from God that was sent here for me. He just doesn't know it yet."

"I don't like the thought of Paul Walker in your life."

"And why not?" I scuffed back.

"Because, that'll mean competition. I'll have to actually try." He replied.

"You wouldn't have to try. I mean, even if you did Darien, you couldn't match up to him. Try not to get yourself so worked up; it's not good for somebody with such a big head full of empty space." I smiled sweetly and patted the top of his head.

"You think he'd even take a second glance at you?" Darien snorted.

My mouth dropped open as he pulled into the garage way of our apartment complex. Did he really just admit that he thought I wasn't that attractive? My eyes blazed into him. "You're such a fucking jerk Darien, just leave me alone. I'm serious."

"Serena, I didn't mean it that way!" he yelled desperately after me. "You hurt my ego so my reaction was to hurt yours. I know you were playing and, although I sounded serious about it, I really was just teasing back."

"I don't care. Leave me the hell alone! You're Will's friend, not mine!" I growled as I stopped inside the building, ignoring the pouring thick rain, and slammed the rotating doors (which only smacked me in the ass and jolted me to the marble flooring of the lobby while people gave me suspicious looks). I blushed and felt strong arms pick me up off the floor.

"Now, you see where that anger gets you?" Darien whispered calmly into my ear. I wanted to punch him. My eyes were narrowed, yet again. "I bet you'll think twice before you slam your little hands onto a revolving door next time."

* * *

Review? Pweaseee?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews everybody! Sorry I was busy with work Monday and Tuesday.

* * *

My Brother's Best Friend

Chapter Two

* * *

I stomped right past Will and into the bathroom. I let out a frustrated scream and I could just picture Will's stunned face, especially since Darien came barreling in after me. At the bathroom doorway, with my eyes burning fire, I snapped and jabbed a finger out towards Darien. "You need to get THAT out of our apartment, ASAP!"

With that, I slammed the bathroom door shut and heard Darien begin to go on about the story and rant how I was so mean to him and blah, blah, blah. From the bathroom I screamed for him to grow up as I stripped down to nothing. The water was already running and I checked to make sure it was hot, but not too hot, as I stepped in. I shivered; it the initial reaction I always got as soon as I felt the water hit my skin, especially after that cold rain. The goose bumps on my skin were causing chills down my back.

I scrubbed my body to get myself warm and tear away any of Darien's germs. God only knows how many STD's I could pick up by having him just place a hand on my arm. I cringed at the idea and scrubbed harder. When I finally did come out of the bathroom my skin was slightly pink from the hot water, and the mirror was completely covered with steam. I sighed as I towel dried my hair, hung it to dry, and grabbed a fresh towel to wrap around my body.

When I came out Darien was sitting on the couch and his gaze averted from the television and locked onto me. What a perfect circumstance. He stood up and began that tough-guy walk towards me. It was sexy and smooth and his signature walk. I stood there, just standing still, because I knew that he'd follow me to my bedroom relentlessly if I did. My eyes scanned the room but I couldn't find my brother anywhere. "Where's Will?"

"He went to the store." Darien replied. Great, this was getting even better by the second! "I'm glad he's not here though, it gives me time to admire you with your hair dripping wet. I can just imagine what it looks like without that towel."

"I'm glad you can imagine it because you'll never see it in person." I snapped harshly. "Now what do you want? What kind of sick pleasure do you manage to squeeze out of tormenting me? Why can't you just leave me alone, Darien? Why do you always have to go for me, me of all people, to victimize when I mind my own business?"

"Look I just came to apologize to you so why don't you stop being a brat and actually let me?"Darien questioned as he raised an eyebrow at me. I wanted to draw blood from his evil little body but my better half let him go. I sighed to show my annoyed and waved my hand in the air, signaling for him to continue. I could see anger sparks flare in his eyes. "If you weren't a girl, and weren't so hot, I would have seriously knocked you out by now."

"And I need to know this why? Look, I have class in a couple hours, so I really don't have time to deal with baby stuff. If you'd just leave me alone now that'd be greatly appreciated." I crossed my arms under my chest and snapped sharply. With that said I turned on my heel and headed back to my bedroom were I slipped on a small cream colored miniskirt, a grey tank top, and a cream colored suit jacket that hugged my figure with only two buttons buttoned in the middle. On my feet I had felt peep-toe high heels and I sweeped my long blonde locks back into a high ponytail and, while my eyes turned an odd grey color (to match my tank top basically), I applied my makeup with the smokey-eyed look.

I heard a knock on the door, after I made sure my black messenger bag had everything I needed, and I swiftly slipped it up on my shoulder. When I walked out of my room, poor Seiya was being tormented. I picked up my pace as I went to rushed to help the man in distress. I blew my bangs, which had fallen into my face, out of the way as they went towards the side, angled how they were supposed to be. Darien slammed a hand on the doorframe, blocking me from Seiya, and turned a glare towards me. He nodded towards Seiya. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend, Seiya, he's coming to pick me up and drive me to college. We alternate every other week. One week he picks me up, the next I'll pick him up."I explained quickly. "Look, I really don't have time to deal with you. We have college classes to get to so can you just leave us alone?" I gave him large, sad eyes. His angered features softened and he let his arm fall back down to his side again. I took the time so quickly slip out past him and head towards school.

"So, the guy seemed pretty protective of you. Is it another one of those stupid boys who aren't worth your time? It seems that way." Seiya's voice was harsh. It shocked me because the amount of times Seiya had gotten mad was few and far between. Maybe she was just imagining it though? The emotion behind his eyes told her otherwise though. The boy was definitely upset.

"He's just my brother's best friend. They've been friends ever since I can remember. It's really not that big of a deal. I guess he's just looking out for him. You know how protective Will used to be after all."I pointed out quickly. And, who's to say that it wasn't the reason Darien was so concerned with me? He certainly had never been interested before.

Seiya resulted to quietness.

* * *

Darien

* * *

"So what's your sister like these days, Billy?" I asked as I took a sip of the soft drink sitting on the counter before me. I didn't drink alcohol, didn't touch it or even think about it. There was a time I used to consume it radically and, because of that, I was scared of it. Even thinking of alcohol terrified me. I didn't have the resistance to stop myself once I started.

"She's going to school to become an elementary school teacher. She loves the children that she babysits every Wednesday. When she has spare time she usually volunteers at the daycare down the street, too. Other than that she's busy hanging out with friends and shopping, gossiping about boys, and dedicating her heart to Paul Walker. Although, there is a man who might be taking his place soon." Will's eyes drifted off as he took a bite of the donut in his hand.

"Who's that?" I asked quickly, my eyes shining. I was, admittedly, a little hopeful that maybe, just maybe, Will was talking about me. Considering the siblings hadn't had any quiet time since my arrival, it was doubtful. But who knows? Maybe she was harboring crush from way back when?

"Chace Crawford or something I believe his name is?" Will took a sip of coffee.

"What? She's going for that Gossip Girl sensation?" I asked with large eyes.

"Gossip Girl? Ayame doesn't really watch television. She saw him one day in a magazine, she's been Google searching pictures of him ever since." Will sighed and shook his head. What would a girl that sexy want with a tool like Chace Crawford? The thought of her even wanting another man was just making me mad. I wanted to have his blood all over my hands.

"What about that Seiya guy?" I pushed.

"He's a nice guy. He's one of Serena's best friends and, more importantly, probably the only guy she really talks to. She doesn't really get involved in relationships anymore. She claims that she needs to concentrate on college. It's her decision, really. She's a smart girl and I have a lot of faith in her. She's not one to get swept up into stupid romances." Will pointed out.

"It's hard to believe how much she changed." I said, after a pause in the conversation. "I still remember her being that skinny little girl who was short and barely there. I remember the braces, and her always going off when she walked through metal detectors at the airports and stuff. It's hard comparing that curve-less little flat-chested girl to the one I saw today." I admitted and Will shot me a warning glance.

"You're my best friend, Darien, but you hurt my sister and you will be my worst enemy." Will threatened. I had every reason to believe him, with a look like that. Of course Will knew my past relations with women but he didn't know the complete truth.

The truth was that I couldn't get the picture of Serena out of my head. She looked too good to be true. With long, naturally bleached blonde hair along with various other shades, baby blue eyes that sometimes turned the oddest color of grey, thin body with a cinched in waist, slim toned legs, ample breasts, shapely butt, and curved back she was every man's dream. Her skin was tanned and flawless, with thick black eyelashes and full lips with the cutest button nose.

And then there was her personality. She was mature, stubborn, strong, opinionated, and intelligent. She was adorable and I had a feeling she had those immature moments still, knowing when to be and when not to be. I was also counting on her to still have that award-winning humor that both siblings had picked up from their father, back when he was still a decent man.

Will looked a lot more like his father, with the white-blue eyes that never changed. He, like his sister, managed to have the mother's blonde hair color though. His jaw was squared and his shoulders were broad with an athletic build. There was a knock on the door and Will rose to answer it. He opened the door and, right away, a petite raven-haired girl flew into the apartment. She immediately started complaining and asking where Serena was then saw me and stopped.

She fixed her purple summer dress immediately and flashed me a smile, yet spoke to Will with a harsh tone hiding underneath her voice. "Will, you didn't notify me that we had guests."

"You didn't notify us that you were gracing us with your lovely presence." Will replied through gritted teeth. "Had I known, I wouldn't have answered the door and, had Serena known, she would have left me a note or a voicemail or something." The girl just waved him off and looked around the apartment. Will looked at me, rolling his eyes and made a motion with his hands that signaled he wanted to strangle her.

"Is Serena at school?" the girl asked curiously.

"Yes, Raye.." Will sighed.

"Well," she pulled a stack of cards and papers out of her purse and threw them down on the counter. I raised my eyebrow and Will curiously walked over to see the contamination to his clean space. "Make sure you give her those, then, and tell her to gimme a text at which ones were attending. I gotta get going, but you two should definitely have a party this year, at your parents' beach house. It's only thirty minutes away and it's totally worth it."

The girl flashed me a large, artificially white smile before spinning on her heel and heading back outside the apartment to wherever she came from. Will flipped through various papers and cards on the table and rolled his eyes. "College kids and their Halloween parties, you know? It's ridiculous, how many of them there are."

"I could go for a party…" I mumbled, and immediately caught a warning look from Will. I sighed, "I don't mean to drink and get drunk and stuff like that but to just hang out and relax and be back into that social environment again. Besides, nobody can put it better than the all famous band Motley Crue, Girls, girls, girls!"

I would never tell him that there was on particular girl I had my eye on...

* * *

Serena

* * *

Seiya drove me home without saying a word. I hated the silence between us. Never had we ever, since we first met, had a moment we couldn't fill with conversation. As soon as I stepped out of the vehicle, Seiya was gone and I stood under the protection of the large underground garage area, as I heard the rain patter lightly against the pavement, almost stopped by now. The last thing I wanted was to ruin of friendship and it looks like I happened to do just that.

I shuffled my bag as I opened the apartment with my key card and slipped inside. I immediately placed my bag down and spoke up, not even acknowledging Will and Darien watching some scary movie with scantily clad girls. "Raye said that she left some important paper work concerning college here that I needed to take a look at… I didn't buy it for a second. Raye never does anything important. She's all about parties and boys, so what's the deal guys?"

"The stack of Halloween invitations on the table belongs to you. I'm assuming that's the important paper work that she was talking about? She really should plan ahead before she visits." Will mumbled. I smiled, knowing that my brother couldn't stand one of my two party-happy friends. They, along with my other friend, were also boy-happy. Raye had, on more than one occasion, made a move on Will that he declined.

"I have better things to worry about other than parties; I wish those girls would understand that. And I also wish they'd acknowledge the fact that I'm not searching for Mr. Right because marriage isn't exactly on my mind right now. Besides, sleeping around with everybody and their brother wouldn't be getting me any closer." I sighed.

"Mr. Right may be closer than you think but there's a time and a place and a reason, you just have to be patient and wait for it. I'm glad you are, and not giving into the peer pressure from a group of girls who still act like they're in high school, if not middle school." Will pointed out. As you can tell, he didn't quite approve of my friends.

I glanced over at Darien Shields and noticed he was intently watching me. Should I have felt violated? Probably, but his eyes were soft and admiring, something I'd never seen from him before. He looked sexy and caring and perfect. For a moment, and just a moment, I wanted to kiss those gorgeous lips and run my hand through his shiny jet black hair as we kissed. Suddenly, snapping over of my daydream I raised an eyebrow and scrunched up my nose. "What are you looking at, Shields?"

"Nothing…" Darien replied quietly as he turned back around to watch the movie. I silently wished I hadn't been so rude, since he seemed to actually have his feelings hurt. Who was I kidding though? He was Darien, he didn't have feelings! I must be going crazy.

Shaking off my previous thoughts I grabbed a water bottle, my messenger bag, and the large stack of invitations back to my room to complete homework and sort through everything. But I couldn't. I loved the way he looked, and loved the way he looked at me. The boy was addicting, with looks that could kill. I bit my lip and tried to concentrate harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon, except for my stories.

Author Note: I'm sorry about how long it took. After my chapter didn't saved and got completely wiped out I didn't feel like writing everything again so it took awhile. It doesn't help that I've been feeling like death and have been too busy with shopping, spending the last few weeks with my boyfriend, and with school. Work hasn't taken up much time, but I had to call off two days in a row! So yeah, I feel pretty damned bad. Hope you like this though! : )

There's only a small section of this that isn't a flashback and yes, the italicized writing is flashbacks, as well. I just felt like doing this chapter a little differently.

* * *

My Brother's Best Friend

Chapter Three

* * *

"Mina, can I stay the night?" I asked in this weak voice as I peeked into her house. She was holding a sheet up against her body but her face was full of concern. I knew I caught her in the middle of something, but she didn't seem to care. Mina always had a lot of guys, but her friends seemed to matter over anything.

"Sure Baby, what's wrong?" Mina questioned, using my signature nickname. It was what everybody seemed to call me. I didn't mind it; it made me feel special even though I didn't have a guy in my life. Her eyes skimmed over me and the contents in my hand. "Is it about Roxie and your dad again? Did something happen to Will?"

"No, no. I haven't heard from them since last year, at least not in person. And Will's great, this old friend of his is coming over to visit and I think he'll keep Will with the company he needs, since all he does is work out. He really doesn't hang out with his friends anymore. I know he's more mature, but you'll always still need friends." I explained. "There is, however, a reason I'm standing out here in the pouring rain."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Mina asked softly as she stepped back and pulled me inside. With a free hand she smoothed my soaked hair down, as if it needed it, and frowned. "Serena, something's wrong with you and I don't like it. How about you get showered up and we'll talk about it once you're all warm and clean." Her eyes ventured down to the large gym bag in my hand. "Do you have pajamas and everything?"

I smiled lightly, "Of course Mina, thank you."

Once I was out of the shower and my hair was neatly brushed I got dressed into fuzzy Aeropostale sleeping pants and a matching tight belly shirt, along with some soft as heck Aero slippers. I sat, cross-legged, on the guest room bed and Mina sat at the edge, waiting to hear my story. The man she had previous been sleeping with walking into the room with shorts loose around his hips and handing us both a steaming brown cup of hot chocolate.

"Is this an input of all kind or just a girl thing?" He asked sweetly.

"Input of any kind, really. You're welcome to listen." I replied.

**-0-0-0-0- Flashback -0-0-0-0-**

There was a time when I didn't hate Darien. In fact, there was a time when I had such strong feelings of like for Darien that I thought I had loved him. I was wrong, obviously. I had to be wrong. Especially after what he was capable of doing to me. When we were little Darien and I would sneak into this woods that was in my back yard and, since he lived right beside us, it wasn't hard to do. We didn't want anybody, including Will, to find out. It'd be too weird. We were too young.

Things only got worse as we got older. I was ready for my first kiss. He always told me how special I was, how I meant more than anything to him. He would get his old acoustic out and play/sing me a song. I was in love with everything he did and I was hypnotized by how perfect he was. Too perfect, way too perfect.

_I sighed at my reflection. I would never look good enough to be Darien's girlfriend. I couldn't be. But I had a feeling that tonight was the night. We'd talk and he'd ask me to be his girlfriend and then I'd get my very first kiss and it would be magical. A smile graced my full lips at the thought and I immediately smeared lemonade lip gloss, clear and sparkling, over my pink lips. The smell and taste would be perfect for tonight. My outfit consisted of a small baby blue summer dress that hugged my chest and cinched in waist, but ended high and showed off my toned tan legs. On my feet were elevated white sandals with cork heels. My hair fell in loose curls and I was ready to impress my man friend._

_Making sure my parents weren't watching I slipped out into the woods. I wasn't really scared. Mom always knew that teenagers needed personal space. She understood us like nobody else could. We had several houses (due to the companies my parents owned) and this was one of my favorites. I loved our beach house but the woods-area really struck a part in me, in my heart._

_I went to the clearing in the woods, which I knew by heart, and patiently waited for Darien to show up. I sighed and flicked my cell phone open. It was ten after eight and it was starting to get chilly out. I wrapped my arms around me for warmth. Darien would show up soon and he would play his guitar and the melody of that tuned guitar and the vanilla-milk smoothness of his voice would warm me up. He'd pull me into his lap and tell me how beautiful he thought I was and how we were going to have an amazing life together someday. Tonight I would get my first kiss, one way or another, too._

_I smiled at the thought, playing it out in my head. My imagination numbed my skin but my senses eventually kicked back in and I checked the time. I realized, at this very moment, I had spent an hour and twenty-six minutes in the deserted woods, alone and cold. Darien didn't show up. I tried calling his cell phone but he wouldn't pick up. I then tried his house phone. His mother's sweet voice came on the phone. "Hello?"_

"_Hey, is Darien there?"_

"_No, I'm sorry. He's still out with Will and their dates. Is this you, Serena sweety?"_

"_Yes, Mrs. Shields. I was just checking up to make sure he wasn't home yet since Will wasn't. I was just a little worried about my big brother, don't tell anybody." I tried to be humorous into the phone but I felt dead inside. They were out on their dates. I knew Will was but I didn't know Darien was going to see one of those slutty girls._

_She laughed and I thanked her before we disconnected. I felt like a freight train just punched me in the face, ran me over, popped it in reverse (can trains even do that considering it takes forever to stop?) and ran me over again. With unclear norms, I ran. I ran like hell. And, when I thought about returning home, I was too lost to know the way. And, honestly, I didn't care. I didn't want to go home, I didn't want to be anywhere anymore._

_My feet carried me until I tripped and my body was flung out into a clearing. It wasn't just any clearing, it was the park on the other side of my house. I was a good two and a half miles from home. I sighed as I picked my sore body up and walked down by the large pond. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the outline of two bodies, one on top of the other. I couldn't stop my feet as I walked closer._

"_Darien!" the girl whispered hastily as she pushed the fully clothed Darien off. They both had all their clothes on, but their lips had been steadily locked on each others. Darien immediately ran a hand through his hair when he saw me. I knew what he was thinking. He was worried that I was going to tell on him._

"_Sorry, I was looking for this boy that I'm in love with." I whispered in this broken voice._

"_Maybe we can help you find him." The girl suggested._

"_No, that's okay, because I just realized that boy never really existed. I'm just a young, stupid girl is all. Thank you for the offer, though." I smiled bitterly but the girl didn't seem to notice. I spun on my heel and started to run away._

When somebody goes missing for an hour, just because they accidentally went past curfew, everybody knows in that small part of town where we lived. I, however, was missing an entire month before they managed to find me. By that time, all I could do was hold my mother's hand and tell her I loved her before she took her last breath.

Life as I had known it was gone. My fairytale style reality twisted itself into the ugly truth of life and destroyed everything I had ever known. Dad pulled away and began leaving Will and I at home every night, always bringing home a different woman on the occasion that we might see him, and Darien completely ignored my existence. It was so easy for him to move on like I never existed. I was sure it would have been easier for everybody. After several unsuccessful trips to the emergency room, I was sent to therapy and had to have people keep a close eye on me.

Nobody was willing to except the suicidal freak. Nobody except for Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy. The girls didn't push me away and took me under their watch. Nobody messed with us and we soon found our ranking at the top of the popularity ladder. Everybody was so sure that Darien and I would become sweethearts, they were far from reality. I wanted nothing to do with that disgusting playboy and he wanted nothing to do with me.

I growled and looked at a picture of my family, all happy and together. Mom, Dad, Will, Sammy, and I. It mad me mad and I whipped it across the room to let it shatter against my wall. I hated my mother for leaving me when I needed her most. I hated that she couldn't be there for me through everything. I hated that Dad didn't love her enough to never move on again. I hated that we had to move away because nobody wanted to live where we used to, since the memories and pain were still so fresh. I hated how I couldn't hate her at all. I hated that it wasn't her fault. I hated that everything happened because of me, some way or another.

If I had been good enough, Darien wouldn't have left to be making out with another girl. If I never would have ran away, my mother could have concentrated on her cancer and wouldn't have died. If I could have prevented my mom from dying, that would have stopped Dad from all those scandalous one-night stands that eventually led up to his marriage with Roxie.

Darien was at my doorway in a heartbeat, with the door swung wide open. I knew Will sleeping by now and nothing would wake him up. He immediately took in my emotions. The tears in my eyes, my hands clenched into fists. He had concern written all over his face. "Serena, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

He rushed over to wrap his arms around me but I squirmed out of his hold and pushed him away. He seemed shocked. "Get the hell away from me, Darien! Doesn't high school ring a bell to you? No? How about my heart being shattered into a million pieces that you didn't even acknowledged and just slept around with other girls?"

"Serena…" he whispered.

"Darien, I want you the hell out of this apartment. Now! I don't want to ever see your face or hear your voice or smell you cologne ever again!" I screeched loudly, pissed off and only fueling my anger by expressing it.

"Serena, I'm sorry but right now I need help. I can't leave. I need somebody to be here for me. I need to stay here." Darien replied.

"You, you, you! It's always about you, isn't it Darien? You're a self-centered jerk that will never get anywhere in life because you're too much of a playboy and alcoholic to deserve a decent life! You don't care about anybody but yourself. You need help? No, Darien. I needed help. I needed help when my world crashed around me because of you. I needed help when my mother died. I needed help when I became suicidal. I needed help when my father got remarried. But to hell with me, right? Because it's all about Darien!"

"Serena, I –"

"Get the hell out of my room and don't you dare every bother me again, alright?" I growled at him, cutting off his words before he could say anything more. I didn't need to hear anything that was about to come out of his mouth. I waited too many years for an apology. It was going to do nothing for me, not anymore. I hated Darien Shields with a passion.

He backed out of my room, slowly and shocked. I was pretty sure that I actually hurt his feelings. Too bad, so sad. I threw my body on my bed and continued to sob. My life was horrible right now and there was nothing that could make me feel better. Nothing, that was, except the company of my trustworthy girls.

* * *

Darien

* * *

I heard Will searching all over the apartment complex suite, looking for his vanished sister at 5:15 in the morning. Even I was starting to get worried as I sat in the guest room, not wanting to come out and upset her if he did find her. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore as I went out into the living room, with Will now quiet. I arrived just in time to see him looking frustrated before crumpling and throwing away a small pink post-it note.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" I was automatically filled with worry. I didn't want anything happening to my girl. After all the years of how horribly I treated her, it was a bold thing to call her that but she was mine and she always would be. Once I got my head on straight mom pushed me in the right direction, towards Serena and Will. My mother loved Serena; everybody did, especially when she got her old shine back.

"She's fine, I guess. She's hanging out with her friends though. I'm sure Ami will be too busy studying but the rest will be up and ready to go out. Her friends can be nice and everything but they're so… so promiscuous." Will spat with disgust in his deep voice. He looked like he actually was stressing out about it.

"College girls are just naturally that way. There's really nothing to worry about, I'm sure Will. They'll probably just go shopping and gossip and paint their toes and nails and do makeup and hair and whatever else girls do these days." I shrugged it off.

"You don't know her friends, Darien. The girls have changed since high school. They got Serena dressing slutty, but not really acting that way. They're always going to parties and I'm always scaring off a new boy that calls or comes over to see her. I've heard of her sleeping with people, but I'm not sure whether to believe it or not. I mean, just the way she acts around guys makes it hard for me to believe she'd sleep with them." Will acknowledged.

That hit a sore spot in me. Innocent little Serenity wasn't so innocent anymore. She was getting a full lick of life and it was from the Devil's ice cream cone, which was sweeter than hell. As if my tortured mind needed to hear anymore, Will went on to describe her sexually aware and active friends to me, the people that Serena was hanging out with….

"Mina was always an all-around slut. She dressed that way, she acted that way. Everybody knew it and she didn't really care. She's still that way. Lita has still dated everybody underneath the sun, but now she's starting to sleep with everybody who ends up just becoming another ex-boyfriend in the end. Raye is sneakier about it than the rest, and probably the worst when it comes to all this sex and guys. Amy's the only completely clean one out of the group. Those girls are probably already on their way to go pick up guys and bring them back to Mina's place."

"Get dressed." I commanded as I walked in the room I was staying in, threw on some black, white, and grey plaid shorts, flat-soled white sneakers, and a figure hugging white wife beater that would show off all my intimidating muscles. I shoved my cell phone in my pocket and was almost out the door, Will all dressed and following behind me, before he told me to wait up. I curiously turned to watch him as he ran to the fish tank, then back to me.

"I had to feed Dorothy or she would've died… again." Will replied with a sheepish grin. He was more like his sister than he'd ever notice. Their crazy antics… it was something that showed their blood relation along with their all-around good looks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews so far guys :)

* * *

My Brother's Best Friend

Chapter Four

* * *

By the next morning, Mina was ushering her man-friend out the door, claiming that it was a girls day and she needed to be completely devoted to me. She did, however, offer to meet up to watch him and some friends play basketball later if I felt any better. She made sure he knew that every decision was up to me, though I knew it really wasn't. I loved Mina making decisions for me when I was depressed though, because she always had the right solution.

"Are you about ready to go, Baby? I called the rest of the girls, they'll all be over shortly and, you're not going to believe this, even Ami has agreed to come alone. The bookworm finally decided to pull her head out from behind all those college texts!" Mina gushed as she carefully examined herself in the mirror.

I was already ready. In fact, I was waiting for Mina to be finished so it was ironic that she was asking me this. My long bleached blonde hair traveled down my back in long layers that slightly turned in towards my face. My skin was tanned gorgeously, thanks to the California sun (which had also blessed me with such light hair). My light blue jeans had a bunch of holes in them, all torn apart, but showed off my sexy legs and butt. From the rips you could even see the whites of my pockets from the insides. To cover my large chest was nothing but a strip of neon blue cloth, a tube top. It showed off my tanned, fit stomach. I liked it.

"Ohmigosh Serena, you look so hott! Double 'T'!" Mina exclaimed as she turned to take everything in. She was dressed in an orange sundress with white flip flops, which matched exactly what I was wearing on my feet, and looked stunning. It was a wonder if any guy would never not want Mina, she was too perfect to be true.

When the rest of the girls arrived, they gushed about how incredible I looked. I just smiled meekly and took it in, though not completely accepting the compliments. Lita was dressed in tan cargo shorts and an army green tank top, while Raye had on a black jean skirt and a red tank top. Ami, the most innocent of our group, had chosen a navy blue high-necked tee, baggy white dress pants, and pointy navy blue shoes. She looked professional but gorgeous.

On the way to the mall, the whole story about Darien came out and every single girl was shocked and the car exploded with voices, offering advice for me and instantly creating a headache. Could they never work their advice in unity and make it seem somewhat civilized? No, of course not because then the wouldn't be the friends I came to know and love.

"Serena, if you would like some advice, I would like to mention a suggestion." Ami spoke up quietly and everybody else stopped talking right away. Ami never really spoke on these kinds of things, since she didn't have much experience. Her sudden interest and ideals shocked everybody into intently listening to the genius before us. Her timid voice rose to speak again. "I believe that you should make Darien jealous. He hurt you really badly and made you jealous. It's only fair if you return the treatment, right?"

"Ami, are you suggestion revenge?" I asked curiously.

The shy girl blushed. "Yes."

"I loveee the way you think!" I smirked.

"Time to sex you up, Serena!" Mina cheered. This was her thing. Mina was amazing at giving makeovers and picking out the sexiest clothes known to human beings. The whole day, I let my friends choose my things for me and carelessly swiped the credit card while Lita guided my blind-folded body around the stores. I was positive that people were staring at us, but who really cared about those people? We were having fun. We were setting a plan into motion. With new clothes loaded into the vehicle, Mina called up her man and said that we'd be coming over shortly to watch them play basketball.

Us girls took are respective spots on the bleachers, watching the boys intently. There was fit torso's gleaming with sweat in front of me. I wanted nothing more than to take pictures of the sexy guys and their abdominal muscles. My perfect dream was broken when an uninvited member stepped up to the game and tossed his shirt aside. The girls gushed about the sexy stranger.

Midnight blue eyes gazed up at me from the court. He wanted me to know that he was watching, and to make sure I was watching him. My eyes flickered elsewhere, to the boy who I had been watching previously (and practically the whole time). He had bleached blonde hair that fell straight in a skater look, tanned skin, and white-grey eyes. I had to get his name.

"That sexy stranger is definitely checking you out, Serena." Mina whispered as she nudged me with her elbow. She didn't need to remind me that Darien was trying to catch my attention. I was trying to focus my eyes elsewhere, on another perfectly sculpted body. The boy sent this gorgeous smile my way and winked one of those intimidating white-grey eyes. I smiled flirtatiously back and played with some of my long hair, biting my lip. The smile was intentional, the hair playing and lip biting was something I did out of habit when I was embarrassed or nervous or thinking.

"Boys got game!" Somebody called out and I looked back to the other members on the court. The basketball had swished through the hoop, nothing but net, while Darien stood halfway across the court. I noticed him sending me a challenging look that screamed 'let's see your pretty boy do that'. He pissed me off.

I didn't come here to watch Darien tear up a court, I came to get my mind off of the said guy. I growled in annoyance and made my way down the steps of the bleachers. I was in a strapless white mini-dress that clung tightly to me and red heels. After the shopping trip, I allowed the girls to change me. Even Amy approved it, since it was for revenge. I stormed off the length of the gated court and towards the bus stop.

Somebody called out to me and, not recognizing the voice, I stopped and turned my attention towards the boy. It was grey eyes. I smiled warmly at him and he seemed to relax a little now that I was stopped. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. His voice was sexier than I imagined. "Look, I know I don't know you or anything but you're a gorgeous woman. I may wish I was dead later but at least I know I tried so, here it goes. May I get your number, please?"

"No need to ask." I admitted as I pulled a pen out of my purse and scribbled my cell phone number on his hand. He smiled up at me.

"Serena, huh?" he asked, glancing up at me from his hand where I had written my number and name. "That's such a pretty name. It fits you. Now, don't laugh at me, but my name's Jesse James Kline. My parents are history buff's and figured it'd be cute to name me after a famous outlaw. I'm not complaining, but most people find it weird and nerdy."

"Well, I love it. Jesse James was my favorite outlaw…" I looked into those incredible eyes intently and spoke slowly, with a seductive tone. "Call me."

I made sure to swing my hips in a sexy way, knowing he was watching me leave. Behind me, I could hear the girls talking to the members of the basketball game that they semi-knew. I didn't hear Darien. That's when I felt a hand on the back of my shoulder. I turned, thinking Jesse might have wanted to say something, but I found blazing midnight blue eyes instead. They looked darker, deadlier, than I ever thought possible. Just looking into his eyes scared me. His tone was bitter too. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting to know some guys." I shrugged carelessly.

"If you need a fuck-me man, I live in the same apartment baby. Don't get mixed up with strangers you don't know. Just because you're single, doesn't mean you can flaunt yourself all around the city in that barely there dress. Oh, and next time you wear it," his finger flicked my attentive nipple, "make sure you wear a strapless bra. Not everybody needs to know when you're a horny girl."

I felt my cheeks turn light pink. I hadn't even thought about my chest and the reactions it might have with being around sexy basketball players, especially one's named Jesse. He was embarrassing me in front of everybody, who were listening carefully. "I do not need a fuck-me man, Darien Shields! And, if I did, why the hell would I call you?"

"Hey, is everything over?" Jesse began walking towards off. He looked irritated, like he had seen enough and didn't want anything to continue. Besides, there was this towering man getting pissed off at me for no reason and touching me in places he shouldn't look at or think about. I wasn't one of his little sluts. Darien got him a glare but my face softened.

"Everything's fine. I'm going to catch a ride with the girls now I guess, since this game looks like it's over." I sighed. I had managed to ruin everything, and that was only because Darien had to stalk me down. What kind of horrible creature couldn't leave an innocent college girl alone? Did he seriously think I was too undeserving to have a boyfriend?

"Oh no you're not. We need to have a nice, long talk." Darien growled, his eyes dark.

"Is this your boyfriend or something?" Jesse questioned.

"Definitely not. He's an old friend of my brother's. To be quite honest, I can't stand him so I don't understand why he insists on annoying me." I spat with venom as I glared at my archenemy. I hated Darien with a passion that nobody else would ever understand. "Speaking of which, where is my brother and why'd he let you out of your cage? Plus, doesn't he know that there's a law saying that all dogs need to stay on a leash?"

"Will is out searching for your ass in another part of town. He knows what kind of reputation your friends have. Besides, why should dogs be put on leashes when you're free to roam, sex kitten?" Darien raised an eyebrow and challenged darkly. Sex kitten. Jesse in nothing but boxers, me in only my thong pressed up against him while he holds me by the ass and I wrap my legs around him. I wanted to moan as I closed my eyes and licked my full lips, imagining the way that it might go. Darien's tone was seductive. "Why so horny, baby?"

"Because I was thinking of this incredibly sexy guy practically naked and me all over him." I replied back in an equally seductive tone. I turned my sexy smile towards Jesse and placed a hand on his muscular arm. "Remember Jesse, don't forget to call me?"

I winked and saw him blush lightly."I-I-I won't."

Too cute, I thought as I walked away with my hips swaying yet again. All my girls were watching me with their mouths wide open. I knew that they had heard everything. I was a woman on a mission as I slipped my stylishly oversized sunglasses on and strutted past the group (which parted like the Red Sea) confidently. I wasn't the same Serena anymore; Darien would have to consider that the next time he tried to control or manipulate me.

"Serena, you were impossibly sexy back there!" Mina gushed as soon as we were in the vehicle. All the girls agreed with her quickly. "I can't believe you left such a sexy guy standing there all by his lonesome though."

"Can I cheer him up?" Raye peeped up quickly. "It's been at least three days since my last lay and the guy looked pretty damn down. He's good in bed, I can totally tell. Just look at the guy and how he was with Serena. He's definitely aggressive. How sexy is that?"

"I don't care. Fuck him a million times if you want, Raye, he's all yours. I have my eye on the blonde from today. He seemed sweet but who knows? He could be another jerk just like the other guys I've met before." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "He probably won't even call me. It was so stupid of me to give him my number. He wasn't interested and, if he was, then he wasn't after how Darien acted."

My cell phone vibrated and I sadly opened it to the caller. "Hey, Serena speaking."

"Hey Serena, this is Jesse. I know this is kindda soon, since you just left and all, but I already can't stop thinking about you. I'm not a hopeless romantic or anything like that but you're so different and you're so gorgeous. Is there any chance that I might see you again tonight? I don't care how far I have to go and if it's only for five minutes." He spoke quickly.

"Jesse, I'm glad you called. It's not too soon, I was just thinking about you." I paused to make an excited face for my friends as they all smiled back at me. "How about you come over to my place and we watch a movie. I'll pick out something good, I promise. Let me just give you my address. Promise you'll be there?"

"I promise."

-0-0-0-0-

"What are you doing?" Will questioned as he noticed me scanning through all of the DVD's. I dismissed the discussion about me leaving earlier today and Will didn't push it. Darien's mood set him at an unease though. Stupid Darien. I had a feeling that Darien notified Will about Jesse. Then, I realized he had. "Are you planning a date with a certain basketball player?"

"Jesse, yes. He's a really awesome guy; I can't wait to see him." I gushed happily.

"Serena, you're acting like a teenager." Will laughed.

"I know Will; it's just that… well, I haven't been really truly happy in a while now. Nobody's caught my interest since forever and that's finally changed. I'm actually interested in this guy and I barely even know him. It's crazy but, I don't know. Jesse is just different than other guys, I don't know how to explain it." I sighed dreamily.

"Really? Because he looked like a horny college boy to me. Didn't seem much different from the other guys hanging out at the court." A voice spoke up in a haunting tone. I didn't need to look up to know that it was Darien, hanging in the doorway to his room watching us. Couldn't the guy just leave me alone and at peace. "I see you still have that wonderful dress on. Do you have special plans for tonight?"

I knew what he meant by special plans. He was pissing me off to a serious degree. I balled my hands into fists. "Contrary to what you think, dickhead, not everybody on that court was like you. So, no, they weren't a bunch of horny college-age males looking for nothing in a woman but access to sex. Wake up and face reality, Darien, not everybody is you… and I thank God for it."

There was a knock on the door. Darien smirked. "I'll get it."

"Oh no you don't!" I growled as I lunged for the door and flung it open. Jesse was standing there with this huge grin on his face as a bouquet of flowers in his hands. I was taken aback by the gesture. "I-um, nobody ever got me flowers before."

"Well, now somebody has." Jesse smiled down at me. "If you don't like them, I can take them back. Maybe the red rose theme was a little over the top. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. I should have figured it was too cliché."

"No, Jesse, I love them, really." I smiled up at him as I took the flowers from him and carefully walked over to get an empty glass vase. All I had to do was put water in the vase and drop the cropped flowers into them. It looked gorgeous. "They're beautiful."

"No, you're beautiful." Jesse said quickly, and then blushed lightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound all weird and say that. It just kind of came out. God, I'm probably driving you so far away from me right out. I mean, I figured maybe you'd think it was weird that I cut the stems to save you time and trouble but now I'm going on like an idiot, again."

"I don't think it's weird at all. I love it." I smiled and stood on the very tips of my red heels to place a gentle kiss on the tip of his adorable nose. He smiled back at me and scooped me up into his arms, bridal style. I laughed as he spun around in a circle, with me still in his arms. "You're crazy, what are you doing?"

"Showing you what you do to my world, spin it all around." He whispered then stopped and looked down at my laughing face. "Where to angel? As much as I'd hate to put you down, I was promised an incredible move that I wouldn't regret seeing."

"Indeed you were. Drop me on the couch!" I demanded in a teasing voice.

"Yes ma'am." Jesse joked back and laid me down on the couch carefully before crouching down at my face. He brushed a strip of my hair away. "Tell me what to do and I'll get it going. I don't want you to have to get up. You might twist an ankle if you try to stand too fast."

"Actually, I can get the movie." A voice spoke up. Will.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I'm sorry this took so long and I know it's a ridiculously short chapter but it's filled with plenty of interesting stuff. Besides, that's exactly where I wanted to end the chapter. The next chapter will be the start of their "fun".

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

* * *

My Brother's Best Friend

Chapter Five

* * *

Jesse quickly jumped up, about the same height as Will, and extended his hand. "I'm sorry; I didn't even notice there was somebody else here. My name's Jesse and I just met Serena today but I guess I just couldn't stay away from her for very long."

"I'm Will, her brother." Will mentioned. Then I saw a smirk as Darien walked up beside him. "And this is my best friend, Darien. He's going to be staying with Serena and me for a little while. I hope you don't mind if we watch the movie with you two."

"No, that's fine." Jesse replied but, at Darien's presence, his body tensed up. I hadn't known Jesse for long, but it was long enough to know he hated Darien already. His body language was screaming that he wanted to punch Darien, badly, and lay his ass on the floor. I was secretly wishing that Jesse would have gone on his emotions and did just that. Had I been able to knock Darien out with a punch, I wouldn't have wasted any time doing so.

"Well I do mind." I spoke up in a bitter tone.

"Too bad sweetheart, don't want you doing something you'll regret later." Darien shrugged and sent me this evil smile. Did he know how much I truly hated his guts? Once again, I was wishing I could knock the damn kid out. Maybe I'd become a bodybuilder someday… Ew. I rolled my eyes and Darien flopped down beside me, at the very end of the couch, as I sat up. I went to move to the other side, but Will sat down. I growled as I got up and put the movie in, starting to play it. Will had managed to make Jesse sit beside him so I'd have to sit between the sweetest guy on earth, and the worst. I took a mental note to break Will's face tomorrow morning.

With the movie, Hills Have Eyes, playing I settled against Jesse and rested my head near his chest while he placed his one arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into him and ignored the fact that part of me was touching Darien. I didn't hate the feeling of his touch, but I hated him. In fact, Darien's touch was kind of comforting. He had warm soft flesh despite his hardened muscles and he sent his aura about him that could make a girl feel protected. It was a devilish trick because he was the thing that women had to be afraid of the most, yet his touch and everything else made you feel so safe, as if nothing could ever bring you down.

After only about halfway through the movie, Jesse's cell phone rang and I inwardly growled. I was comfortable against him. He pulled it out of the pocket of his jeans and excused himself from the couch. I looked over the back of the couch as he paced the length of the kitchen, only hearing bits and pieces of his conversation. "Hey, I'm kindda busy… no, with this amazing girl… can't this wait? What do you mean… try to hold them off, I'll be there."

He ran his hand through his blonde locks and sighed, looking annoyed and self conflicted. I spoke up and everybody turned to pay attention to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's… it's my little brother. The kid just can't seem to stay out of trouble. I thought that for one night, just one fucking night, our mom could take care of him. I figured she could at least push him off on somebody else but no, she leaves the house and let's the kid all by himself. I can't have Jamie thrown towards juvenile courts again. Forgive me, please?" He explained quickly then asked, sounding desperate as he gave me sad eyes.

"No problem." I smiled lightly. "Go take care of your brother."

"You're the best." He smiled.

I crawled off the couch and walked over to hug him. "You are." I whispered as I placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Now get out of here before anything bad happens to him!" I teased and he nodded before slipping out the door. I walked back over to the couch and looked at Will. "Could you please move over so I can sit on the end, away from your boyfriend?"

Will ignored me and I growled as I flopped between the two. At some point, Will got up to use the bathroom. I didn't want to be alone with Darien, but the movie was nearing the end and it was getting intense. I jumped and quickly slipped my arms around the man's waist, burying my face into his chest. The arm that automatically went around me pulled me tight against him. I felt safe, I felt protected. I didn't want to let go.

-0-0-0-0-

"Are you up yet, sleeping beauty?" a voice asked from my doorway. I cracked open my tired eyes to see Darien with a towel in his hand. He had obviously just towel-dried his jet black wet messy hair. He had no shirt on, letting me view his God-given physic, and his jeans had the zipper down and button unbuttoned to reveal lime green American Eagle boxers. "Do you like what you see, sex kitten?"

I scrunched my face up and tossed a pillow lazily at him. "What did you come in here for? Do you love harassing me? Does it make you feel that much better inside to make me so miserable that I could kick somebody?"

"I came in here to apologize, not be a jerk. Things just happen. Anyway, I was hoping we could get a fresh start, you and me. It's been years since high school and I've changed a ton Serena. I'm hoping we can be friends. So, I'm going to take you out for a whole day of fun. Don't say no either because it's not exactly something that I can cancel."

"Take Will." I offered.

"It's either you or my well-earned money goes to waste." Darien spoke with a challenge in his voice. His eyes were truthful and serious, the guy wasn't kidding. I sighed as I rolled my body out of bed and hit the floor with a thump. I laid there and groaned. "Didn't that hurt?"

"Yes, very much so." I spoke, my voice muffled from my killer carpet. My blanket had been pulled down on top of me. I didn't purposefully face plant into the floor. I imagined I'd roll off the bed and put my feet down at the last minute like I did every morning. Unfortunately for me, my feet were tangled in covers.

"Oh boy, here we go." Darien commented as he walked over and took the covers off, rolling me over and scooping me up into his arms. I was too tired to even protest. He sat me on the couch, where I snuggled happily as he ran bath water. A steamy hot bubble bath would feel good right now but there was no way in Hell my ass was getting up. Five minutes later, he returned to me and took me into his arms again. "Bath time."

"Hmm?" I mumbled into his chest. His arms gently lowered me and I didn't think anything of it. Warm water rushed over my still-clothed body. I smiled lightly at the warmth that had taken over my body. My eyes were still closed and I leaned my head back, taking the peaceful moment in. That's when I felt something brush up against my lips and my spine got tingly. I wiggled in the warm water and couldn't take the light smile from my face.

My thick eyelashes fluttered open to find Darien right in front of my face. That's when the facts hit me: I was wearing my WHITE dress, in WATER. I was shocked and parted my lips to protest but, just as they were slightly parted, he caught my full lips in another electrifying kiss. I moaned lightly, loving the feelings I was getting. His form moved to tower over me and make space in the huge Jacuzzi tub, with a leg on either side of mine.

I loved his body pressing up against mine, while his impossibly soft lips covered my own. His hand slid down to tug the top of the strapless dress down. My breasts practically pushed themselves out, happy to be freed. I felt him groan sexually in the kiss before he trailed down my jaw, neck, and collar bone. This was crazy, this wasn't right. I put my hands on his head, about to push him away when his tongue darted out and flicked over my nipple. I gasped as my hands tangled into his hair and pulled him closer. I wanted to feel more of him on me. His mouth closed around the nipple as he sucked, kissed, licked, and gently nibbled on it.

Then, he pulled himself away and smirked down at me. "I'd love to do this all day Serena, but I made plans and if we don't get going when might not be able to do everything that I planned." Still, his eyes were lustful and kept traveling all over my body, especially at my exposed chest.

"Get the hell out of this room Darien, and don't do anything like this every again!" I commanded. He looked shocked, taken aback, with large eyes. Hell, even I was a little shocked about what came out of my mouth. He stood up in the tub before stepping out, the majority of his jeans soaking wet now, with a large bulge in the front of his pants. That couldn't be his actual hard-on though, it was so big. Maybe there was a reason Darien was so cocky for so many years, after all?

Get your head out of the gutter, Serena!

Still, I knew I couldn't deny the feeling that was brewing in my body. I was probably the only college girl to be a virgin. I didn't know how much longer I could take it though. The pent-up horniness was begging to be released from my body. I wanted to feel all over a sexy body, a perfect body. Like Darien's. I wanted to kiss him until my heart's desire when I couldn't breathe anymore. I wanted to feel his muscle against me, his breath, and the way his hips would thrust into me. I groaned, trying to push away the thoughts and the feelings as I sunk my head under the water. What was I going to do?

Twenty minutes later I walked out of my bedroom. I had on small jean bootie-shorts. Sure, I seemed to wear my clothes skimpy these days but, in all seriousness, there are no decent length shorts out there nowadays. Skimpier clothing was being made to show off our bodies and let pathetic men ogle in what they can't have, or probably get too easily. Girls were losing their self-respect these days. All because of men. To cover my chest, I had a figure-hugging baby blue polo that had the buttons unbuttoned, mostly because my chest stretched the extra-small top out too much. My breasts were pressed against each other and I noticed Darien eye up my cleavage immediately. On my feet I wore plain white sneakers and my hair was tugged up into a high ponytail.

"Ready Serena?" Darien questioned, his eyes only momentarily flickering up to catch my eyes. In that moment I felt my heart stop. I wanted to punch him for doing that to me. I was convinced I hated him so much that my heart just stopped, noticing that he was still alive and standing right in front of me. He pissed me off! But he looked so good when he was doing it…. Didn't my traumatizing childhood experience mean anything right now? It was slipping further and further into the back of my mind. I knew I wouldn't be able to deny it and hold it back forever, and it wouldn't be healthy to, but I guess I wanted to enjoy this day. Just one day.

"Born ready." I shrugged with my quick and cliché comeback. I grabbed a tote bag, which was full of a few things, just in case. Darien also hauled a large backpack around with me. I raised an eyebrow but he provided no answer, only saying something along the lines of 'patience is virtue, young blood'. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Patience was virtue all right, and something I lacked. When his back was turned I stuck my tongue out at him and pushed the front of my sneaker into the back of his one knee. It automatically bent and almost tripped him. He turned a glare at me and I smiled. "Balance is necessary, old man."

He sent me this devilish grin that did unspeakable things to my emotions. Darien Shields had to be the Devil himself, because nobody else could have such a wicked grin. This man would be the death of me, I was sure. His voice was so incredibly sexy it had to be a sin, too. "Touché."

"Can you at least tell me where we're going first?" I questioned.

He pulled a bandana out of the back of his pants pocket and maneuvered behind me. "That's a good question," he reached his hands around me and placed the cloth over my eyes. It was obviously a surprise so I let him continue. If it was a sexual thing, I didn't think he'd be taking me out into public for everybody to witness him tying it before my eyes. Then again, maybe he realized it wouldn't be a rape case. Wait, what was I talking about? Of course it would be rape! There was no part of my mind that wanted to sleep with Darien Shields. Well, maybe there was a LITTLE part, but it was barely existent. He tied the knot at the back of my head, under the ponytail, "we're going someplace fun."

"You're descriptive words are overwhelming, Darien." I spoke sarcastically as I felt him move in front of me. Then, he told me to get on his back. I sighed and agreed, letting the older guy give me, a college student, a piggy back ride. "I'm a little afraid of what your definition of fun is, Darien. We could have two completely different ideas on the topic. Just so you know, strip clubs don't entertain me that much."

"You've been to one?" I heard the curiosity spark.

"Darien, I WORK at one." I responded.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short, again.

Please review? For me?


End file.
